


In the garden.

by CapaldiGirl88



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fun, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Pregnancy, Sex, Teasing, Unmarried Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/CapaldiGirl88
Summary: Just a PWP with you and Peter Capaldi in the garden.It's not only the weather that is hot.





	In the garden.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pure work of fiction. Peter is not married to Elaine in this universe and doesn’t have any previous children. 
> 
> I would therefore not class this as a Real Person Fiction. 
> 
> Thank you- and ENJOY!! X

Rubbing a hand over your swollen stomach you can’t help the smile that crosses your face as you stare at your lover, the father of your growing child.  
“You alright love?” He asks, his phenomenal eyebrows creased in concern as he watches you shift in your chair.  
“I’m fine Pete, don’t you worry baby. You can save all that for next fortnight when I have to push this little bugger out.”  
“Aye love, I don’t envy you there, but I’ll be with you every step of the way.” You give him a thankful grin and then heave yourself out of the armchair in the living room.  
“Where yae off to?”  
“Gonna sit in the garden, the weather is lovely and it’s a shame to miss it.” It was unusually warm for April and the warm weather had come in just as you’d started your maternity leave; meaning you could lounge around in the garden under the parasol and enjoy the breeze running across your very heavily pregnant body.  
“I’ll come join ya, I’ll just finish this email.” You nod and then pass him slowly, taking the time to pause as you get to him and run your fingers through his soft grey curls, secretly thrilled that he had grown them out.  
“Bring the sun cream when ya come please.” You ask softly before passing and waddling yourself into the garden, already thankful that you had chosen to wear a soft cotton skirt and a bikini top underneath your thin t shirt. You had forgone underwear once more because bending to put them on had become such a struggle that it wasn’t worth the risk of toppling over or spending five minutes resting against the bed trying to catch your breath.

Pulling your garden chair round to face the sun, you lower yourself onto it, thankful that you had spent the extra and bought the full length, reclining sun loungers instead of just the chairs as your ankles weren’t massively fond of being on the floor for extended periods of time now without swelling up considerably in protest.  
The groaning of the metal didn’t fill you with confidence but you knew that it could take you so you half reclined and threw your feet up onto the bottom, enjoying the weight being taken off them.  
“Do yae want a drink?” The soft Scottish voice make you turn and your heart thumped at the sight of your lover stood in knee length dark blue chino shorts and a white t shirt; the thin lines of his chest visible through the thin material. His fluffy hair was ruffling in every direction due to the light breeze and you couldn’t decide whether he looked downright sexy or Just plain adorable.  
“Yes please baby, that would be lovely.”  
“Won’t be a tick.” He called out as he disappeared back into the conservatory, only to reappear moments later carrying two glasses of juice, the sun cream wedged under his left arm, a script under his right and his sunglasses perched on his nose.  
Peter sat himself down on the other sun lounger and grinned at you before handing you a glass of juice, putting his on the patio underneath his chair before he drops the script onto the chair, his hands now occupied with the sun cream bottle.  
“Want me to cream you up?” He grins, waggling his eyebrows above his sunglasses, a devilish grin on his face.  
“Last time you said that I ended up pregnant.” The pair of you chuckle before you pull at your t shirt, swiping it over your hear and laying it at the end of your sun lounger, the warm of the sun immediately heating your newly revealed skin.  
“Thanks gorgeous.” You murmur, anticipating the feel of Peter’s long thin fingers spreading sun cream across your chest and expanded stomach; the thought did nothing to quell the rampant desire that ran riot round your body from about your sixteenth week of pregnancy. Once the sickness and the tiredness had gone, you had three weeks of feeling brilliant- a real pregnancy glow- however after those three weeks your body exploded in hormones and poor Peter didn’t know what had hit him. Your sex life was something that you certainly couldn’t complain about, even before pregnancy, however now Peter was finding himself in demand up to three times a day and it really took its toll on him, he was desperately trying to keep you happy but it just wasn’t sustainable. so you came to an agreement and he’d showed you a website to pick yourself something to take the edge off during the day when he was working. However that still didn’t mean that your sex life had dwindled to once a week, he was still no slouch in the lover department.

Perching himself on the edge of your lounger, he squirted a dollop of cream into his hand and warmed it slightly before laying both hands on your bump- knowing that the movement would alert the baby and then it would wiggle and kick, trying to reach their daddy.  
“Hello little one…aye yae don’t forget the feel of yae Da do yae?” Peter always spoke to your bump so lovingly, so proud to be a daddy, and judging by the kicks and wiggles the little one had already picked a favourite parent. You feel the tears congregate in your eyes and you blink rapidly, hastily trying to not let them fall.  
“I love you.” You murmur to Peter, your hands once more finding his baby soft curls- your fingers carding through and scratching his scalp lightly as they passed, making Peter arch like a cat at your touch- you even swear he purred.  
“I love you too lass, best thing to happen to me was you two. Am just sorry I’m old while you’re still perfect.” His eyes focused themselves on your bump as his fingers traced patterns in the sun cream and you can’t help but sigh.  
“Help me sit will you?” He immediately grasps your hands lightly and helps you sit so you’re straddling the lounger, with Peter now between your spread legs.  
“Peter Capaldi, you listen to me and you listen good.” He lifted his head and looked at you over the top of the sunglasses that had slid down his nose and you could see the hurt in his eyes- he really didn’t believe he was good enough, no matter how long you had been together or the fact that you were about to pop out his child any day now.  
“I love you- I am in love with you and I don’t care how old you are. I didn’t fall in love with a number, I fell in love with you. The most sweet, funny and charming man I could have ever met. The man who thinks nothing of driving to McDonald’s at three in the morning because I really want salty fries; the man who makes my heart flutter when he walks into a room because I know he is mine. Don’t ever think that you’re not good enough, because I couldn’t find a man better than you if I searched the Galaxy.”  
“I’m sorry, it just gets into my head sometimes when I see how beautiful you are and …”  
“Kiss me Peter.” You murmur, your eyes already locked on his lips and you can’t help the slight moan when you watch his tongue sneak out to moisten his lips before he leans forward, his soft lips pressing against your own. You allow the tentative contact for a moment or two before you move your lips and let the tip of your tongue brush his bottom lip, smiling softly when his hand reaches up to take off his sunglasses and then you’re confronted with his beautiful blue eyes staring into your own and instead of hurt, you can see desire flickering.  
A long thin hand comes up to caress your cheek before he leans in once more, however the tentativeness is gone as he takes possession of your lips with intent, his tongue sliding across your bottom lip- begging entrance.  
Access granted. You open your mouth slightly and he wastes no time in sliding his tongue into your mouth, the warm wet muscle sliding across your own with purpose. His other hand comes up to card through your hair and pull your face closer, his mouth now set on devouring yours as his tongue slides in and out of your mouth; his lips rub against your own and his unshaven chin scrapes across your sensitive skin- heightening your senses and starting an all too familiar tingle in your lower stomach.  
“Peter…God please… I…” you breath against his lips, your body feels like it’s on fire.  
“Not yet baby girl, let’s see how long you can last.” Peter grins devilishly, kissing you one last time before breaking the kiss and shuffling back on the lounger, putting a little distance between you both, however you can see he isn’t as unaffected as he tries to make out, if his breathing and his eyes are anything to go by.  
“Don’t tease me Peter.” You pout and your pout only gets deeper when he chuckles deeply, the sound caressing every nerve in your body, setting them aflame.  
“Calm your passions my dear. Let’s just enjoy the warm day.” He replied and you find yourself digging deep to calm yourself and will away the hot and heavy feelings that are still coursing through your veins.

An hour rolls by and you’re nice and chilled on your lounger; your juice is nearly empty but you’re too comfortable and lazy to heave yourself up and waddle into the house. Glancing over at Peter you can see the sweat beading on his forehead as he reads the script he brought out into the garden, and you watch as a bead slides slowly down the side of his neck, teasing you with its journey before it stopped at a curl of silver hair, dampening it and making it stick to Peter’s head.  
“Pete why don’t you take your top off? You look roasted.” It took him a moment to register that you were speaking.  
“Hmm, sorry what?”  
“I was just saying you look roasted, why don’t you take your t shirt off?” You silently pray that he’ll agree because you would very much like to rub sun cream into his pale skin however you can see that he doesn’t seem to be in favour.  
“Come on it’s just us. I’ll even rub sunscreen in for you.” He sighs and you know that you’ve won, your inner vixen clapping in excitement as Peter sits forward and pulls his white t shirt over his head, ruffling his silver curls and exposing his pale torso to the sun.  
“Happy now?” He mumbles and you nod excitedly before grabbing the bottle of sunscreen and heaving yourself up, knowing that the grunting and effort was worth it to get your hands on Peter.  
“Here let me put this on, I don’t want you to burn honey.” He rolls his eyes and sighs however you know it’s all exaggerated and he doesn’t really mean it however he does gasp when the first dollop of cool cream lands on his skin.  
“Holy Fuck.”  
“Ach don’t be a baby.” You chuckle and then begin your sunscreen seduction, your hands working to cover every inch of his torso- your fingers smoothing along his thin shoulders before coming down to the tops of his arms, not muscular and toned but there is muscle there, an inner strength. Next you glide down his pecs, not as firm as he’d like them to be but you love them. You make sure to brush your thumbs over his nipples and they harden under your touch; it’s amazing how quick you can get his body to respond. When you get no response you brush them over again and smile when you hear the light moan- you knew you had affected him more than he was letting on.  
You find yourself needing a little more purchase so stand up from your perch on the side of the sun lounger and pull your skirt above your knees before swinging a leg across Peter’s lap, balancing your knee on the spare piece of sun lounger by his thigh before moving your other leg, however this time you need to use Peter’s shoulder for support, which makes him open his eyes in wonder as he watches your movements; his eyebrows raise but he doesn’t say anything as you settle above his thighs.  
Now you have good balance you continue smoothing your hands all over Peter’s torso, enjoying the fire in his eyes as your finger tips skim over his sun warmed skin.  
“I think I’ve got sufficient cream on.” Peter murmurs however his eyes never leave yours and his breathing is suddenly laboured- his pale chest breathing deeper.  
As you straddle your handsome lover, you can feel just how damp you are- your earlier arousal coming back with vengeance and making you hot and slick. Your nipples are hard and protruding through the thin material of your bikini top and as you dip your eyes to cast a glance at them, so does Peter, and from there his gaze is transfixed.  
“They look delicious.” Peter husked and you watch as he licks his lips unconsciously before bringing both hands up to your waist, his long fingers brushing the stretched skin there. You smile and place your hand over his, gently grasping it before moving it away from your overstretched torso and down to your thighs. You use your free hand to hitch your skirt higher so it settled under your bump, very high on your thighs. Peter raised his eyebrows at your movement but by now you are too aroused to care and quickly bring his hand to your sopping centre; the feeling of his fingers touching your hot, wet, bare flesh makes you shudder and moan- even if the touch was only accidental.  
“Please.” You beg softly and Peter grins, a full wolfishly grin baring all of his straight white teeth, like a shark about to secure its prey. His fingers moved softly over your wet flesh, his long fingers sliding softly against your outer lips, teasing the bare skin with slightly rough fingertips- avoiding all of the places you really want his fingers.  
Your nipples begin to ache from being so hard and you can’t stop yourself from bringing a hand up to your swollen breast and brushing a thumb across the straining peak. A low throaty moan escapes and this seems to prompt Peter into a little more action; the long fingers of the hand currently not busy teasing you, comes up to your breast and pulls the triangle of flimsy material aside, exposing your turgid nipple to the summer air however it wasn’t for long as his fluffy head lurched forward and captured your nipple between his lips, trapping the swollen flesh before whipping his tongue across the tip- the hardened tip of his tongue pressing against your nipple and sending waves of pleasure straight down to your core.  
“Oh god!” You gasp and before you can get your bearings, Peter’s fingers begin to dance in all the places you do want them- his middle finger suddenly moves and slides between your sopping lips, gathering pearls of moisture before bumping your clit- the hard nub straining for contact.  
If there was ever a time that you were glad that your garden was entirely secluded, it was now- as Peter tortured your nipple with his mouth and teased your entrance with his fingers.  
Your clit is throbbing and you can feel your wetness beginning to run down the insides of your thighs so to take your mind off the pure sexual desperation you felt, you move both of your hands down between you both and straight to Peter’s waistband, managing to pop the button and pull down the zipper before he even realised what you were up to.  
“What if someone sees?”  
“Our garden is totally secluded.” You huff, your chest heaving as you try to control your emotions. You slip your hand into Peter’s pants and grip is erection; velvet covered steel lay in your palm and you delight in Peter’s gasp as you bring it out into the air before running your thumb over the head- a pearl of moisture coating your digit.  
In response to your actions Peter wastes no time and slides two fingers into your sopping channel, immediately curling them in a come hither motion, making your knees buckle as he repeatedly brushes against your g-spot. Your hand wraps around him and you slowly begin to pump your fist, trying to keep a steady rhythm however it was becoming increasingly difficult because Peter was now pumping his fingers against your g-spot, as well as brushing your clit with his thumb- and you knew that you wouldn’t last long. Your hand begins to falter as your knees buckle, the swell of your orgasm was rushing through your body, from your toes to your fingertips- your hair prickled across your scalp as your body begins to run on auto pilot- your entire being now focused on that spot between your legs that Peter was playing so expertly until your entire world explodes and your eyes go black, colours swirling across your vision. A gush of wetness escapes you as you gasp and slump across Peter’s chest, gasping for breath- your mouth totally dry and your body quivering.  
Moments later you come back to yourself to see Peter watching you with hot eyes, his mouth slightly gaping as he stares at you.  
“My cock is soaking- yae came all over me.” He moaned and before you can think of anything else, you find yourself pulled down and then deliciously filled- Peter impaling you on his rock hard cock- so hard you can feel it pulsing inside you and you know that he isn’t going to last very long. His hips piston into you and you can’t catch your breath as his rhythm is punishing and you know that he is chasing his own orgasm.  
“God…fuck you beautiful…sexy fucking…oh Jesus.” He lets out a long groan and you feel yourself filling with his release- your insides clenching to prolong his pleasure and he groans again before relaxing and resting back against the sun lounger. Your knees are starting to quiver from the strain and Peter can see; he leans forward and presses a sweet but passion filled kiss to your dry lips before holding your waist and helping you to stand. You shimmy your skirt back down to your mid calf and rearrange your bikini top to cover your nipples and watch as Peter tucks himself away- however you blush slightly at the wetness that you can see darkening the material.  
“I love you.” You murmur, watching his ruffle his hair into some semblance of sweaty order and your insides melt once more when he grins and winks at you.  
“I love yae too darlin’.”


End file.
